1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the electronic circuit test field, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method for programmable signal integrity testing to identify levels of coupling noise in an electronic circuit such as, for example, a packaged electronic circuit device or semiconductor Integrated Circuit (IC) device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design and manufacture of electronic circuit devices or IC devices including, for example, Application Specific IC (ASIC), Large-Scale IC (LSIC), or Very Large-Scale IC (VLSIC) devices, a significant problem encountered with such devices is that the input and output terminals of the logic circuit units (e.g., circuit cells, blocks, etc.) in the devices are interconnected with metallic wiring or other forms of conductive lines. Consequently, the very high integration and mounting densities required of the circuit cells, blocks and wiring in such devices create significant levels of signal crosstalk or coupling noise. Signal crosstalk and coupling noise are derived from signal interference in electronic circuit devices or IC devices, which is caused by the close proximities of the connecting wires or conductors throughout the device. Signal crosstalk and coupling noise have a major effect on the performance, signal integrity and reliability of the circuit devices involved. Also, signal crosstalk and coupling noise problems are exacerbated in high speed and very large-scale circuit devices.
Currently, levels of signal coupling between multiple layers of metal or other conductive materials in a circuit device can be difficult to quantify with any reasonable degree of accuracy. For example, no technique currently exists that can be used to measure signal crosstalk in a circuit device and correlate the results to estimated modeling information in order to identify levels of coupling noise in the device. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system and method that can measure signal crosstalk in an electronic circuit device or IC device, correlate the results to modeled information, and accurately identify one or more levels of coupling noise in the device involved. As described in detail below, the present invention provides such a system and method.